I Always Forget It's You
by margofo
Summary: Sebastian kidnaps Clary, and this time he won't let her escape. Not without having a little fun first. Sorry if it's bad, this is my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Sometimes I forget it's actually you, when I remember I close my eyes to try to forget again. **

Author: margofo  
Rating: MA  
Pairing: Sebastian/Clary  
Setting: Sebastians house, post COLS  
Summary: Clary POV. Clary has been kidnapped by Sebastian, and he dosn't care that she's his sister, he's going to do what he wants

**Chapter 1**

My heart is pounding as we enter the huge ballroom. The various Circle members are walking around and talking, their faces hidden by various different masks. Some of them are in couples, their arms linked like mine and Sebastian's. Everyone is dressed in beautiful dresses or tuxedo's, some are modern, some slightly old-fashioned like mine. Sebastian leads me to a couple, and starts talking to them. I don't recognize them through their masks, and Sebastian knows them well enough that he skips the introductions. I focus on what they were saying, but it is simple pleasantries, nothing useful to repeat when I escaped. Because I would escape. The lady asks how I am, but the Silence rune on the back of my neck prevents me from replying, so I just smile. The rune is noticeable to anyone who looks at it, do to my upswept hair. As we leave the couple I exhale a long breathe, then have trouble bringing it in again due to my tight fitting corset under the lacy, shoulder-less bodice of my dress. The thought of that alone is enough to cause me breathing problems. That and Sebastian's whispered comment about it being "too beautiful to keep hidden all night" when he was dressing me. I shiver at the thought, and the shake goes all the way down the ruffled tiers of my skirt, and cause Goosebumps to appear on my legs, clad in thin stocking that Sebastian had gently slid on, hesitating too long for comfort on the place where they met my underwear. My hands start sweating in fear. Thankfully the elbow length black gloves absorb it before they let Sebastian know how scared I am. I stiffen as Sebastian leans down to whisper in my ear "The guests won't have much fun if the hostess isn't happy. Then they'll leave and it will just be us". I stiffen as his barely concealed threat, but smile and try to put some life in my eyes, making them shine through my black feather mask, by thinking of Jace, Alec, Simon, and Isabelle. I wonder what they're doing now. I remember Jace was spending the night with me at our apartment. Then he got a call from Isabelle saying that Magnus broke up with Alec and he needed Jace. As he left he was muttering about how green cat eyes would look nice hanging in the library. I fell back asleep and I woke up here. I don't even know where here is. I haven't seen anything other than the room I'm staying in and the hallway from there to here. We slowly make our way around the room. About two hours of smiling and acting happy later, I notice that people were starting to leave. I panic and smile wider, make myself seem happier. But the man we are talking to makes a comment about it being late. I want to scream at him "YOU'RE A SHADOWHUNTER! YOU FIGHT AT NIGHT! IT CAN'T BE TOO LATE! STAY!", but he leaves waving goodbye as he left. I feel Sebastian squeeze my fingers, and I wave goodbye back. As the guests slowly trickle out, I feel my heart beat faster, and then feel it slam one final beat as Sebastian closes the door after the final guest. When his back is turned working on the lock, I pick up the huge skirts of my dress and start running towards a different door then the one we came in. I get to the door and try to turn the door knob but it's locked. As I'm yanking on it I feel Sebastian's hand close around my wrist, but to my surprise he slips a key through and opens the door for me. As I start to run down the hallway I feel him slip an arm around my waist, holding me to him. I shake my head and try to fight him as he traces kisses from the top of my head down to my ear, where he nibbles it, and whispers darkly "I didn't know you were so excited to get started".


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I didn't expect so many people to read this...thank you so much! I'll try to update twice a week or at least once a week! Thank you so much for reading this!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I throw my head back, succeeding in hitting his nose. He releases me to grab it. I start running down the hall, heading for the one door at the end. I feel Sebastian tackle me from behind, and fall with him on top of me. I flail underneath him, trying to shake him off, but he stays firm on my back. He turns me around so he's straddling my chest. He reaches down and slowly unpins my hair, letting it fall around me. He removes my mask and places it beside me. I watch in horror as he slowly removes his tie. I close my eyes and turn my head to avoid looking at him. I feel him pull my hair out from behind my ear. He turns my face to look at him. "Open your eyes" he growls. I refuse to, closing them even harder. He grabs my head and smacks it against the ground. My eyes fly open in shock and pain. I watch as he takes his tie and slowly uses it to cover my eyes, and I feel him tie it in a knot to the side. Over the tie he places my mask.

He then stands up, and lifts me up with him. He then throws me over his shoulder, and proceeds to walk down the hallway. I feel him stop at the door to open it. When he puts me down, I try to run but he easily push's me against the wall. I try to squirm away, but he's pinning me to the wall with his whole body. I feel his hands on my shoulders. To my surprise he starts to softly massage them, moving his hands slowly, kneading my shoulders and my neck. I close my eyes and pretend that it's Jace. I can picture him behind me rubbing my shoulders after a hard day of practise in the Training Room. He slowly traces kisses along my shoulder blade following the pattern that his hands had made. He nuzzles my neck and I feel a small smile on my face. Almost mirroring mine I feel the mouth on my neck smile. And that's when I remember. Remembering that this is Sebastian and not Jace, I start to squirm. I can't get him to move, his lips burning against my neck.

His hands move down my arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake, grabbing my wrists. He pushes my hands into something that feels like handcuffs and tightens them up enough to hurt. I try to move my hands, but it seems that the handcuffs are attached to the wall. I feel him smile against my shoulder and then he`s gone. Surprisingly I feel more comfortable with him there then when he's left, because now I don't know where he is, what he's doing, or whether or not he is watching me. I place my feet on the wall and try to use my weight to break the handcuffs from the wall. I pull on them but they don't loosen. I try twisting my wrists to pull them out but they are too tight to even move my wrists an inch.

I feel Sebastian's hands on my waist and I jump scared at how he can move so quietly. He puts his hands around my waist in a sort of back hug, and slowly starts to move, shifting his weight from foot to foot. He rests his chin on top of my head. He moves his hands up my sides and over my shoulders resting on the spot where my dress does up. He slowly undoes the clasp at the top and then continues to bring down the zipper. I clasp my elbows to my side trying to hold the bodice up. He slowly slips his hands under my elbows and lifts the up letting the dress fall to the ground. I want to cover myself up, but I can't so I keep a straight face and pretend that I don't care that he's looking at me. I feel him looking at me, and keep my face strong and impassive as possible. I feel him slowly move his hands down my legs, lifting them up one by one to slide my dress out from under my feet. He steps away and I hear him inhale a surprised breathe. As he exhales he softly whispers "Beautiful".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the response I've been getting! I honestly expected to only get one or two reads! Unfortunately I'll only be able to update once a week now, because I really don't know where I'm going with this and schools starting to kill. Also I'm sorry if the chapters are a bit short, like I said I don't really know what to do, like I know what I want but I don't know how to get there, and I don't really have lots of time to write. I'm really sorry!**

**Thank you again for all the reads and follows!**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare and her AMAZING TMI series.**

* * *

At that soft, whispered comment I am shaking in fear. I try to prepare myself for what he's about to do. I'm trembling, not even bothering to try and hide my tears when he grabs my shoulders and pushes me down to my knees. He lets go and I am left crying on my knees wearing nothing but my underwear and the corset. All of a sudden I hear a sharp _crack_! It sounds exactly like a whip, but despite flinching away from the sharp noise I don't feel it. There are a couple more but none on them actually hit.

I start to relax, thinking he won't actually hit me, but the moment I do I feel a lash of straight fire hit my arm in a quick lash. I cry out in shock and pain as the blood runs down my arm. I can't stop the tears running down my face. He cracks the whip a couple more times before hitting me again this time on my other arm. As the blood wells over onto my arm he suddenly hits me again, further down on the same arm, then back to my other arm. He waits for a bit, not cracking the whip but I can feel him staring at me; watching me try to protect my arm, tears streaking down my face. He sighs and then I hear is the sound of the whip hitting my legs, hitting both of them in one swift strike.

As I kneel there crying I feel his hand on one of my wounds. I feel a sharp pain as he holds the two open folds of skin apart, expanding the wound. I shudder when I feel him licking up the blood that's spilt onto my arm. He traces up the path of blood right up to the wound. Running his tongue over the cut he then bites into it, causing a quick shock of pain.

His hands move to the cuts on my legs. He runs his mouth over them, not licking, just skimming. On the way back his tongue dips into the open flesh, causing a shudder of pain to run through me. Once he reaches the end of the cut, his tongue moves up my legs, past my knees and up my thigh. I start to tremble when he hits the hem of my underwear, but he doesn't stop. He moves up skimming over the soft fabric, and over the corset. He continues up the curve of my neck, raising goose bumps where it touches, and along the curve of my jaw. He licks up the tears that have made it past the mask.

His hands move up from the cuts on my leg to the waistband of my underwear. He pushes his thumbs over and they're rubbing the soft skin underneath. I'm panicking, not even trying to hide my sobs anymore. I feel him smile against my neck as his hands move down, bringing my underwear with them. He's taking his time, going slowly, enjoying my suffering.


	4. Chapter 4

All of a sudden there is a single, loud beep. "Damn it!" he cries. Suddenly he's gone, leaving me confused as to what's happening. I curl up into a ball as best I can, trying to ignore the stinging pain in my arms and legs.

After about 15 minutes I hear him. Not Sebastian, HIM! The voice I've been waiting for since I got here. I try to call out to him but the silence rune is still in effect. Instead I bang my hands and feet around, trying to make as much noise as possible. "CLARY!" he sounds closer and I can hear him running. And then he's there. His arms are around me and I'm crying into his shoulder. Jace, Jace, Jace, Jace is here. Everything is going to be okay.

He takes off my mask and the tie underneath it. The only thing I can see is him, his golden hair, his golden eyes, him. He's all that matters. We stay like that for a minute, just staring at each other. "Are you okay?" he asks me his eyes filled with worry. I shake my head, "Are the others here?" I mouth to him. "Yes, there's only the 7 of us and we split up to cover more area. But I called them so they should be here soon."

"Probably not" says a cold voice from the corner. We both turn to see Sebastian, holding a broadsword, closing the door and on the back of it a very familiar rune. "You have Clary to thank for this one. She drew it in a dream, helped along by a warlock of course. Should take us far, far away from the rest of the house." Jace stands up taking one of the swords off of his back. He faces Sebastian getting ready to fight him. "You've hurt Clary and for that I'll kill you" Something in Jace's voices scares me, because I know he will. If Sebastian was scared at all by Jace's threat he didn't show it, instead he seemed amused by it.

Sebastian starts to pace in a slow circle, Jace follows his steps. Sebastian does a bit of a fake out, and laughs when Jace reacts. I try to take off the handcuffs again, but they won't move anymore than before. I want to stand up and fight but I can't. All of a sudden Jace lunges forward, aiming for Sebastian, but is easily blocked. But that's how it starts. The two of them are moving. Going faster than I can keep track of; a flurry of silver swords and blond hair. I try to keep track of whose winning but I can't tell who is who. Suddenly they stop, their swords locked together. Jace has a really bad cut on his leg and is bleeding pretty heavily, straining to keep up with Sebastian.

Sebastian suddenly pulls a dagger out and stabs Jace in the gut. I try to scream but I can't make a noise, trying to run towards him, but I can't move. He doubles over, unable to stay steady, blood seeping though his equipment. Sebastian easily knocks him over, pointing his sword at Jace's throat. "Now Clary, should I keep him alive or not? It's all up to you".


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update. I was spending the lonh weekend at a friends cottage and the internet is almost non-existent up there :(.**

* * *

"Anything! Anything!" I mouth trying to scream. I'd do anything to save Jace. I see Sebastian's smirk. "Anything? I can't quite hear you. Let me see what I can do about that." He comes over, takes out a stele and writes another rune on my neck, letting me speak again. "I'll do anything!" I try to shout but my voice is still weak and it ends up as more of a hoarse whisper. "Anything?" Sebastian says again while he walks over to Jace, who has managed to get to his knees, despite being barely conscious "I'll have to remember that".

He grabs Jace by the back of his neck and drags him to the opposite corner. He cuffs his hands to the wall like mine, and takes away all of his weapons. Then he crouches down and draws a few iratize's on the stab wound in his chest, and the cut on his leg. He also draws a silence rune on his neck. Jace looks unconscious.

When Sebastian's finished he walks over to me. I try to shrink away from him, but I can't go very far. "I think I'll take you up on that anything." He grabs my wrists and with a few movements undoes them letting my hands go free. I just kneel there, not moving, looking at Jace in the corner, hoping both that he'll wake up again and that he'll stay out and won't have to watch this. Sebastian grabs my chin and slowly lifts my head up until I'm looking at him. There are still tears forming in my eyes.

He reaches up with his thumb and wipes them away "No more crying". I sniff trying to blink them away. "And no screaming." I nod, barely able to move. He kneels down so that we're face to face. I back away from him until I'm cornered. That's when he reaches behind me and starts to unclasp the corset. I close my eyes and force myself to not cry. When the corset's unclasped he moves so he's pressed right up against me. He starts to kiss my neck, nipping and licking along my shoulder. Taking the corset off, he throws it across the room where it lands at Jace's feet. He's still unconscious but he's stopped bleeding and looks better.

I feel Sebastian's hands on the soft, exposed skin of my stomach, his nails faintly digging in. His hands move along to my back, where they slowly trace up my spine. As he moves farther up I start to get shivers of fear. I keep my eyes closed and my head tilted up to stop myself from crying. When his hands reach the base of my neck they start to move down toward my breasts. His thumbs run in between them while his palms skim over them.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel so violated. I try to imagine its Jace, but I can't because with Jace it feels right, but this, this feels so wrong. His fingers are burning me, the soft caresses lines of fire burning through me, burning. He starts to kiss his way up my neck, and along my jawbone. When he reaches the middle he moves up to my mouth. He plants a single soft kiss there before moving up my nose to my eyes. "Open" I don't want to but I know I have to. I open my eyes slowly scared that the tears that were caught in my lashes might fall.

Sebastian face is millimeters from mine and I can still feel his hands on my chest. His breath warms my face, but his cold eyes send goose bumps all though me. Without taking his eyes off of mine he moves his hands down my stomach to my waist. I can tell where he's going and he seems to enjoy the fear in my eyes. When he reaches the waistband of my underwear, he doesn't take his time like last time. Instead he doesn't stop, moving down my legs taking my underwear with him. When he reaches my folded up knees, he leaves my underwear there and moves down my legs to my hidden ankles. He pulls them around until they are squished between him and the two walls.

He continues to bring my underwear down my exposed legs. His eyes haven't looked away at all during this; we're still looking at each other. After slipping it off my ankle he then tosses it towards Jace again. Jace is still unconscious but he looks like he's stirring. I can't stand to look at him now, because I would be so ashamed. I wish that Sebastian would just hurry up and kill me, but he seems bent on stretching this out, on forcing me to cringe at every minuscule touch. Like now how he is dragging his finger up my leg. They catch on the open skin of the whip wound. There is a quick sting of pain, but that's about it. Still looking in my eyes he drags his finger up to my waist, and then along the top of my area. When he starts touching my there I can't stop it anymore, I start shaking in fear, and I lean my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.

But he doesn't stop, he traces his finger back along my area, a little lower than last time. Now he's starting to pull along the small dusting of hair along my top. I start to shake more, unable to contain the pure fear that is coursing through my entire body. He continues moving down after each pass, until finally he hits my opening. That one touch sends a jolt of panic though me and I stiffen. Sensing my sudden panic Sebastian smiles against my neck.

His hands leave my area and start to move up and down my legs leaving goosebumps in their path. When he hits my waist again he grabs my hands that are lying limply by my side. He leads my hands to the first button at the neck of his shirt, rubbing against my collarbone on the way. My fingers can't move to undo it, so he guides my fingers, one by one, in order to undo it. Once all the buttons are undone he continues guiding my hands down to the button on his pants. All of a sudden my hands are released, but his go back to my chest. "You have to do this one by yourself" his voice sounds pleased at the idea.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am SOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating! I've had exam's these last couple of week and I haven't had time to write. This past week especially has been absolutely crazy. Yesterday I was able to get a bunch of writing done and I should be able to update every week from now on! Once again I am sooo sorry for making you guys wait :( Now on to the story!**

* * *

"And if I don't?" I'm almost too scared to ask, but I can't seem to feel my fingers, so I doubt I could force them to undo the buckle. "You said anything. You wouldn't be upholding your end of the bargain, so I wouldn't have to uphold mine. So poor Jace over there would be in a bit of trouble." If I couldn't do this Jace would die. There was no choice now.

Trembling with the effort, and the fear, my fingers slowly slip the button out of its slot, and the top of his pants came undone. Next my fingers slip around the head of his fly and pull it down. Grabbing the hem of his pants and boxers I pull them down to his knees. Sebastian moves around a bit until I can feel him at my entrance. I put my arms over his shoulders and rest my head on them, trying to prepare myself for the pain that I know is going to come. I feel his hands on my waist as he gets ready.

All of sudden I feel him closer, till we're closer then touching, we are meeting. There is a horrible ripping feeling inside of me. Then the pain hits, and I'm not prepared. My head shoots up and my eyes open wide as I cry out in pain. And he's looking right at me. All I see in Jace's eyes is anger and pain. I can't look away from him and I feel is sadness, regret and anger towards myself and Sebastian. Distantly I hear Sebastian chuckle "Well this is unexpected".

**Jace's POV**

I can't believe what I'm seeing. My arms are shackled to the wall or I swear to god I would have ripped Sebastian's heart out. Clary's there twined in with the bastard. I can see her corset and underwear about a foot from me, and that sight enough would be enough to send me on a killing spree. But Sebastian is there, his shirt around his waist and his pants around his knees, moving in and out of her, raping her. And Clary's there, flinching with pain every time he moves, looking at me over his shoulder, looking like she has committed the worst crime ever, but she hasn't. This isn't her fault. She could not have stopped this if she tried.

I try to pull the shackles out of the wall, but they won't move. Sebastian hears my struggle and turns his head in my direction. "Wakey wakey little prince" he chuckles as he starts to kiss Clary's cheek. She closes her eyes, and you can see that it's killing her, but she doesn't move away. I start to struggle more, my hands automatically trying to reach Sebastian's throat.

Pulling up his pants Sebastian walks over to me, but I can't take my eyes off of Clary. She doesn't even try to hide herself, slumped against the wall as if she's just given up. Her arms and legs are covered in blood from the cuts that she had when I got here. But now there is a small pool of blood around her waist, smeared over her area, and that sends me over the edge. The idea that not only did he rape her, but he had taken her virginity, the one thing that was supposed to be hers.

Sebastian crouches in front of me so we're face-to-face. He quickly uses a stele to undo the silent rune on my neck. "Now Jace, Clary and I have a little deal going on. I don't kill you as long as she gives me anything I want. Those are her exact words." I remember hearing Clary say that "Anything" just before I passed out. I didn't understand what it meant at the time, focusing more on getting up and killing Sebastian, but now I know why Clary didn't fight him and the look of responsibility in her eyes. But this still wasn't her fault; Sebastian is just a twisted fuck. "I'm giving you a chance to fix that. I'll kill you and Clary won't have to do anything again."


	8. Chapter 8

**Clary POV**

I can see Sebastian looking at Jace and Jace looking as if he is ready to skin him. But then he looks at me and he softens, wondering if I'm okay. I nod to him that I am, but I'm not and I never will be. Jace won't be my first and that's something I'll live with forever. Jace looks back at Sebastian and nods. I can't hear what they're saying, but Sebastian seems to be happy at Jace's response. He walks over to Jace's pile of weapons and picks up a small dagger. Realizing what he's about to do, I get up run over to Jace, slipping a little on the small pool of my blood.

I cover him with my own broken and exposed body holding on to him with everything I have. "Clary you have to let go" of course Jace will always be the first to deny protection and help. "No he'll kill you" I can barely chock out the idea. "I know" Shocked I look into his eyes and I see what he's doing. He's doing this for me. "NO" I cry. But Sebastian's already pulling me away.

I can't hold onto Jace anymore he's too strong. He simply just puts me down. When I try to scramble backup again he simply backhand's my face, leaving my on the ground. I'm able to push myself up again just to see him walk over to Jace. Jace is looking at me, love in his eyes. He doesn't even look away when Sebastian stands right in front of him, flipping the dagger between his fingers. When he finally gets a good grip on the handle I know that this is it.

In one quick movement Sebastian imbeds the knife into Jace's stomach. Jace doubles over, blood seeping through his armour. I run up to him. I can't even think of finding a stele or trying to stop the bleeding, I just want to hold him. But Sebastian grabs me again and hitting me hard across the head, I pass out.

**Jace's POV**

The dagger is still stuck in my stomach, so the bleedings not as bad as before. But Clary's there, unconscious with Sebastian standing over her, looking at her with the stupid, evil glint in his eyes. "You promised you wouldn't do anything to her." I remind him of our deal. "No, I said Clary didn't have to do things out of her own free will" He picks her up and carries her to the door in his arms. "Not that I couldn't do things against her will." A stupid little smirk plays on the edge of his lips. "YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I yell at him but it doesn't do anything other than twist the knife in my gut around a bit. He just does that fucking smirk and that god damn chuckle and walks out the door into who knows where.

I know that I'm probably going to die here. No one knows where I am; I don't even know where I am. Clary's been taken by Sebastian, and I can barely move my arms. Slouching over my eyes spot a stele on the ground. But even stretching my leg until I cramp I can't reach it, but I'm close. Looking at the dagger in my chest, I recognize it. It's small and slender, used for precise kills, but probably not doing much damage to me now, especially where it is. If I take it out, it'll hurt like hell but it won't kill. Suddenly I'm pretty sure about how to get out of here.


	9. Chapter 9

****I know, I know, I know. Its been a couple months. But I've had a busy summer. Between the story I was writing for Camp Nanowrimo, summer school, two summer jobs, family stuff, and some serious writers block, I haven't had much time for this story. HOWEVER! In honor of the AMAZING Toronto Premier and the STUPENDOUS movie I decided to really focus down and get started on this again. SO HERE YOU GO!

* * *

**Clary POV**

When I wake up everything is fuzzy. I can't remember the night before or anything. Probably because of the huge bruise I can feel on my head. I lift my hands up to feel it, but my right wrist is handcuffed to the bed post. As I try to reach it I notice two scars along my arm. As I faintly trace the scars I remember what happened the night before. The party, the room after, the whip, what Sebastian did, and Jace. Jace, Jace, Jace. Just thinking about what he did and what happened to him makes me start crying. I sit like that for a few minutes, letting out all my regret and sadness.

Once I'm done, I steel myself. I have to kill Sebastian now. For what he's done to Jace and me, I have to kill him. I take note of my surroundings. I'm lying in a basic iron bed, and there is a stool beside my bed. I'm wearing an unfamiliar shirt that's too big, and some basic underwear. But other than that there's nothing. No windows, and only one door, right across the room.

I drag the bed around so I can reach the door. Surprisingly the door is unlocked. I open it and step out. I'm in a hallway. It ends a couple feet down to the left, on the right it goes for a bit before it turns. I try to take another step but the bed frame gets stuck in the doorway. I try to lift it onto its side to see if it will fit through the door, but it's too heavy. I step back into the room pushing the bed out of the way so I can close the door.

With nothing to do, I sit on the bed and think. I think about all the ways that I can kill Sebastian, about how Simon and the others are doing, and what happened to them, about how I can get out. Hours pass as I sit there and think. I'm starting to get tired and hungry so I think it's getting to be late. It's getting harder for me to keep my eyes open. I figure I should sleep, so I'll have my energy. I try to curl into a comfortable position, but any movement sends my stomach grumbling.

Just as I'm about to finally fall asleep I hear something in the hallway. I sit up and stare at the door, discreetly getting into a fighting stance, moving my feet to the edge of the bed ready to jump at whoever enters and balling my fists. I know who's going to be there when the door opens, but I don't strike immediately. He could easily overpower me without my hand cuffed to the bed. When he walks in, he looks relaxed. In one hand he's holding a bowl of what smells like chicken soup. I just stare into his cold eyes, trying to convey all my hatred and disgust toward him.

He pulls the stool over to the side of the bed and places the soup on it. "I don't like the redecorating" he says completely emotionless. I look down at the soup and see that there are noodles as well as chunks of carrots and celery. Using my foot, I push the stool away slightly. Sebastian pushes it back. "Eat" "No" I won't eat. I refuse to owe him anything. "Eat" He sounds angrier, threatening. I have an idea.

I move like I'm about to pick up the spoon. I grab the whole bowl and try to throw it at him. He grabs my wrist before I can let go. I'm scared to look at him, because I know this has done it. Now he's really angry.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for not updating! I really hate to say this but I just don't think I'll be able to update once a week anymore. I really have to focus on school this year, and I have a lot of other stuff going on. I promise I won't just abandon this! I swear on Malec! I'm going to update at least once a month. I'm really sorry but I just don't have the time. Thanks for understanding and sticking with me!**

* * *

Grabbing the bowl from me, he quickly knocks the stool out of the way. He straddles me, forcing my free wrist under his knee. I try to kick him but I can't reach his back. He forces my mouth open with his hand, and pours the soup in. I start to chock on the chicken and I can't swallow. When my mouth's full and the soup starts to overflow, he stops. Letting go of my mouth he waits, watching me sputter as I try to swallow and breath. Once I start breathing normally again, he does it again. This time I'm a bit more prepared and I can swallow some soup before I start to choke. Once I can't swallow anymore he stops again. Looking him dead in the eyes I spit the soup out, right into his face.

He only takes a second to recover. He punches me right in the face, knocking my head back into the head board. He gets off me. With my hand now free again I grab my face. He mostly hit my cheek so my nose isn't broken. Touching my cheek lightly I wince in pain. Turning my head I look over at Sebastian. He's taken his shirt off and is using it to wipe off his face. He looks up at me and I try to shuffle away from the hate and anger in his eyes. When he starts to walk towards me I really try to get away, kicking at him to keep him away. But with my arm cuffed to the bed post I can't move far. He quickly grabs my legs and sits on top of them preventing them from moving. When I look up at his eyes I see the same glint that was in his eyes last night. The memory of it sends shivers throughout my spine. He takes his shirt, twists it until it is taut and starts to force it between my teeth. I reach up and try to grab it with my free left hand, but he swiftly grabs it. Staring straight into my eyes he slowly twists my arm around, beyond the point of painful. I glace at my arm as I start to cry from the pain. I try to yell at him to stop but it comes out at a muffled garble because of his shirt. Smirking at my tear stained face he finally jerks my arm painfully. In the quiet room the crack echoes in my ears as I stare at my arm, twisted into an impossible position. I can move it but just barely and even the smallest movement causes a wave of pain.

I look up at Sebastian but he's just sitting there. Calmly he ties his shirt into a knot behind my head. "I hate you" I try to yell at him. Once again it is muffled, but I have a feeling that he know what I said. "What am I going to do with you Clarissa? I could just leave you here. I could let you go. But I won't. I'm going to break you. I'm going to break every bone in your body. I'm going to break your very soul. And I suppose I've already broken your heart". His cold reminder of what he did to Jace just makes me cry harder. Seeing me cry seems to make the twisted bastard happier. I try to reach him with my good hand even though it is still attached to the bedpost. He grabs my hand and entwines it with his own. Slowly he moves his hand forward, forcing my fingers back. Oh god he's going to break them! I try to get him to stop, yelling at him and shaking my head. But he won't. He keeps pushing them back until I can feel them popping. First my pointing finger, then my middle, my ring and finally my pinky. "Now Clarissa. What should I break next?"


End file.
